


History

by Interlshadow



Category: bts
Genre: 24/7, Charming - Freeform, Coincidence, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Deal, Destiny, F/M, Fanfiction, History, Hurt, Love, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Money, Passion, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Romance, Secrets, Shocked, SlightlyMature, Suspense, Temptation, Treason, Trust, Twoface - Freeform, Unpredictable, agust d, betrayed, mature - Freeform, offer, power, secondchance, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interlshadow/pseuds/Interlshadow
Summary: Certain actions lead to certain events. For Min-soo, this is the case. When she's given an incredibly rare opportunity, she must take it. But what happens if someone is in the middle of this opportunity? What if she starts falling for this person? What happens if she unintentionally hurts them?Min Yoongi has been fooled once. He decides he'll never love again because of it. He despises a person for their actions, he believes he'll never fall in a trap he calls love. No one will be able to captivate his attention, but everyone eventually lets their guard down.In a series of events, both cross paths and are now heavily entangled in eachothers lives, but with a challenge. Will Min-soo's actions reflect Yoongi's unfortunate past? Will he see past them?After all, you can't erase History.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Author's Notice

This is the first BTS fanfiction I write. I've been attempting to write it for two years now. But despite knowing the plot I'd like, it takes time. The story is a fanfic, however, I do tend to write a lot sometimes. I like stories that flow naturally rather than quickly and it may reflect in the story. It may be a short novel, who knows :).

I'm open to any suggestions and please, if there's any grammar errors please let me know, sometimes I don't catch them all😅. Thank you.

Everything written in this story is original and completely created by me. Any mere similarity between my and another author's story is completely a coincidence. 

Characters used in this book, ARE real, except for my female-lead and any others characters who are not part of BTS. Although most of the characters, BTS and some of their parents mentioned in the book are real, their ACTIONS are not real for this story is complete fantasy and only written by imagination.

I claim this story to be mine. 

This story was started August of 2018. 

Copyright © interlshadow 2018 All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min-soo and her father move to Seoul to start her first day at Uni in one month. On the subway ride there, she sees someone who she has no of who they'll become.

# Chapter 1:

"Move? You want to move? Howcome? We have all of our life here. Our friends, our memories. I told you I would visit you everytime I can, you don't actually have to move there," I look at my dad questionably, not wrapping my head around his words. 

"I'm aware of that. But wouldn't you like a new start? I know you insisted at living at the dorms, but it will be too much. Do you think I don't know my own daughter? I know you're trying to act strong, but I know you don't like being away from me."

My eyes tear up, it was true. In a month I would start my first year at the university. I told him I would live on campus, to avoid moving there, but it's exactly what he wanted to do.

"Min-soo, don't cry. I rather us be together. I know we're not financially the best, but I'm so proud of you for getting in, and I would move the sky, ocean, and earth for you. If it's okay with you then, just say the word and I'll try my best to find us a home in Seoul."

I didn't have much to say. I hug my dad tightly and quietly whisper, "yes."

-~

We'd be taking a subway there. My father sold the few pieces of furniture we had to buy new, better ones. I didn't mind. If we were starting somewhere new, everything new shouldn't be a problem. We get to the station on time, and patiently wait for our ride. I look around, the subway station was full, as if everyone was trying to escape away to Seoul. 

We wait for about half an hour, I was slightly dozing off when I got a whiff of cologne. I couldn't explain the sudden effect it had on me. It was alluring. I shutter my eyes open and catch a glimpse of a dark hair man passing by. I immediately meet his back side as I watch him walk away. He seemed attractive even though I didn't see his face. I see him climb into the subway then realized our ride was here.

"Dad," I shake him lightly, "Let's go it's here," he too had dozed off. He finally gets up but by the time we made it into the subway, all seats were taken and it was incredibly crowded. The subway starts moving and my dad urges me to hold onto the rails. I quickly do so. I'm facing one side of the subway and my dad is facing the other, we're back to back as he's trying to prevent any subway perverts from doing anything in case there are any.

I chuckle as I reposition my arm on the rail, not aware of my surroundings or the people around me. I close my eyes when I once more smell that strong cologne. It seemed like he was near. I slowly flutter my eyes open to just realize I'm standing in front of him and he's already looking up at me.

I blush profoundly, nervous, now unsure of where to set my eyes, somewhere that wasn't in front of me, because the handsome stranger was in front of me. The subway comes to a sudden halt, I feel my fingers loosen around the rail with the sudden halt. I'm launched forward but I quickly grab myself. The stranger keeps a poker face but I had the impression he thought I was weird.

I look way turning my body sideways cursing myself mentally. I felt hot and embarrassed, I'm sure I was very red. I hold onto the rail, my knuckles turning white and my eyes shut tight. I let my hair cover my face when the subway comes to another halt, this time however I was prepared. Many people got off at this station. Leaving seats available that were soon quickly taken by new passengers 

"Min-soo, take a seat come on come on hurry," my dad urges me. I look around desperately as I see the seats one by one becoming unavailable.

"Yah Min-soo are you blind, there's a seat right next to you," my dad's sarcastic remark is what I least wanted. I had been avoiding looking that way for a reason. I feel two hands on both shoulders, and I fall backwards.

"Dad! You could've killed me!" I whine.

"Maybe I should go back and let you live in the university dorms by yourself, I bet you wouldn't be able to find your dorm room without me!"

I huff and pout completely forgetting about the stranger next to me. When I do I start fiddling with the hem of my skirt. My hands become sweaty. Everytime I find someone near me attractive, I became insecure and incredibly nervous. I bite my lip and breath out. I close my eyes trying to forget about the strong cologne next to me. 

At each station, more and more people got on the train. Each time I opened my eyes to see if he was still next to me. But I already knew, that cologne was killing me. The person on the other side of me left and two people raced for the seat. I'm pushed to my right side as they start arguing about who go to the seat first. I'm repeatedly squished, my thigh and leg touching his. They finally stopped fighting but I was still squished as they decided to share the seat.

I breath in and turn to look at the stranger. His hair was black. His eyes were cat eye, slanted. His lips luscious, a nice shade of pink and noticeable against his pale skin. I stop myself before I stare and say, "I'm sorry, I was being pushed. It wasn't on purpose."

The stranger tilts his head towards me and leans his head back, his lips slightly parted. He looked at me with that poker face and spoke lowly so only I can hear. "It's fine," my eyes are drawn to his Adam's apple which seductively moved against his throat. I meet his eyes once more and he's still looking at me. I give him a small nod and look forward hoping to hide the redness that took over my face.

'Holy shit,' I thought, 'Why is he so hot.'

He seemed to be going to Seoul as well. The subway was on it's way to it's last stop and he was still here next to me. The subway came to it's final halt. I get up and quickly fix my skirt, he had gotten up as well. And with that, the smell of cologne diminished and he swiftly got off the subway and left. I was disappointed. When would I ever see someone that gorgeous again?

I get off the subway, waiting for my dad in front of the exit. And with that we made it to Seoul and to our new apartment where we luckily had nothing to unpack. We left our clothes in the suitcases we had carried and the next day shopped for furniture. 

I'd be starting school in a month.

______________________________________________________

My dad and I settled fine in Seoul, to me it seemed like any other city but to others it was eveything. I started my first day at uni today, I was of course nervous, but I didn't think it mattered. 

"Min-soo you have to eat something before leaving."

"Ah it's getting late though, I promise I'll try grabbing a snack there or something in the cafeteria but I have to go!", I walk out the door and walk to school.

As I enter the campus I was impressed, it was my first time on it. I had asked my dad repeatedly to let me come to campus to know where my classes were, but he was paranoid of me going alone with a few people there. I look around, the campus was filled with vegetation. I look up at the sky and do a small turn looking at the tall trees above me when my day dreaming is suddenly shattered.

"Uuf!", I huffed. I bumped into someone and landed on my bottom. I open my eyes to see a young man in front of me quickly bending down to help me. 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of been reading while walking. Are you all right?". I looked up at him, he was taller than me, his lips full not that I was paying attention, and had awfully nice broad shoulders. I make sure to stop staring, and take his hand, one he offered me to get up.

I stand up and hit my palms trying to get rid of dirt or small rocks. I dust off my pants. "Yeah I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry, I should've seen where I was looking. I was walking while being distracted."

"No, please don't apologize, that'll make me feel worse than I already do. Are you new on campus? Not to seem like someone that's been observing everyone on a large campus, but I don't think I've seen you before."

"Thank you. And yes, I am, it's my first year actually."

"Really? Ah it's my second year. My name is Jin by the way," he extends his hand as a friendly gesture. 

"My name is Min-soo, it's nice to meet you."

"I can help you get to know campus better, if it's okay with you."

"Would you really do that? That'd be a huge favor. I was trying to do beforehand but my dad didn't want to let me come beforehand. But weren't you heading to class?"

"No I was actually heading to the cafeteria."

"Ah! Can you please take me there first? I didn't have a chance to eat and my dad was worried."

"Yes, let's go."

~

"Why are you taking a picture of your finished plate? Don't usually people take a picture of their plate before you know, they eat the food?," Jin chuckles.

"You're absolutely right but I'm going to send it to my dad as proof that I ate. He seemed worried about me not getting breakfast."

"I see. Can you let me see your schedule, just to see what classes you have. Who knows maybe we have classes together!"

"You're right," I take at the small sheet with my schedule on it and hand it to him.

"Wha! We have 4 classes together, it seems we have lunch as well! If you don't have anyone else to hang out with, you can hang out with my friends and I during lunch."

"I feel like you've done so much for me already. That would be nice. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"By being my friend of course!"

"That's fairly easy, are you sure?"

"Positive," he gives me to thumbs up.

After getting breakfast, he quickly showed me the way to my first and second class, ones we didn't have together. We did have our 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 7th period though, he told me to just follow him during those periods to know the way. I thank him and he walks to his class. 

I walk in to the classroom, there were very few people there, and I with them, were some of the first few people in class. I wasn't sure on what to expect for this class. They had given us a syllabus for every class beforehand and what materials they wanted us to have for each. I take out the syllabus to see what materials this class requires.

Laptop. 

Ah right, this was one of the classes that only required a laptop. I excitedly take it out of my bag and set it on the table. As I'm getting ready, more and more students started walking in. I check the time, class would be starting in 3 minutes.

Time passed by quicker than I anticipated and by the time I knew it, class started. The lecture began around 15 mintues when the door to the class can be suddenly heard. I thought it'd be rude to turn around while the lecture was ongoing so I stay put. That was however, until I got the same scent of cologne from a month ago. Time seemed to be going slower this time. 

I smell it getting closer and closer until I hear someone shift behind me. The smell of cologne was there and also put. I knew that person carrying it was behind me but I didn't know if it was the stranger from a month ago. 

I was itching to turn around and see for myself but I decided against it, that would be awkward and intrusive. I instead discreetly lower my laptop's brightness in an attempt to use its screen as a mirror. I lower it bit by bit acting dumb. The brightness was now low enough to see and I unintentionally gasped. 

The professor stopped speaking and everyone seemed to turn to me. I quickly turn the screen brightness up.  
"Is everything all right back there?", the professor asked. She seemed a bit annoyed but worried. "Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. I thought the lesson was interesting, that was a fact I hadn't heard before."

"Ah, really? So what was it that I was speaking about."

"You were speaking about-"

"Boanthropy is a psychological disorder that makes people believe that they are a cow," a low husky voice from behind interrupts me.

"Hm, very good, but next time let the lady answer," the professor retorts. I hear whispers and giggles from others around. I close my eyes and huff. I sink into my seat wanting to disappear.

About an hour later, the class is over. I quickly pack my things to leave when I feel someone staring at me. I turn around and I'm met with the stranger from the subway. "Aren't you going to thank me?", he seemed defensive. Oh, so he's those type of guys. I breathe out now disappointed knowing the handsome stranger was arrogant. "Yep, thanks." I give him a small smile and break free from his stare. I walk out the door quickly trying to remember when my second class was. 

After that encounter, I seemed to be forgetting about everything. But that was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 2

I walk through halls, often looking down. I was nervous, and I didn't know anyone here. I was looking for my next class but I didn't know where it was. I followed signs that indicated where it may be. I needed to get there. The university campus was too big. I felt curious gazes upon me. And me being the person I am, getting social anxiety, I walk with my head down to avoid contact. I'm so stupid, how am I suppose to find the class? I'm lost in thought as I walk helplessly and bump into someone... again. But I manage not to fall.

I look up to the person. He was tall, very tall and I feel small. He too is handsome if I made add. Of course not that I was immediately checking his face out. "Are you okay?", he gives me a warm smile that shows off his dimples and lets go of me. I was in awe, his voice was soft too. What if he's my guardian ange-

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office," I'm back in reality. He was standing in front of me worried, I noticed a few looking at the scene.

"Oh! No no, that's not necessary I'm alright. Thank you so much for helping me but I have to go now." I put my feet to use and walk with my head up to avoid the situation from earlier. Today really is my day for bumping into people isn't it? I internally roll my eyes trying to shake off the embarrassment.

I hear someone running behind me. He taps me on the shoulder and gently turns me around.

"Are you lost?", he asked. I give in, he seemed very nice and it's not like I knew my way.

"I need to find my next class," I admit quietly. "I met a new friend today from the second year who told me where to go but I forgot."

He looks at me as if he knew something. "Was it Jin?"

"Sorry?"

"Is his name Jin?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Oh! So you must be the new girl, I'm already familiar with the campus. He told me this morning a new friend may sit with us during lunch, I suppose that is you?" For some reason I let out a small breath of relief. "Yeah, yeah I suppose that would be me."

"What's your next class?" "Languages and cultures." "I have that class too," he smiles again," I'll lead the way."

We walk together getting to know each other. He seemed very respectful and smart. "My named is Namjoon by the way, what's yours?" "Min-soo"  
"Well we're here." "Ah ok, thank you so much for helping me." "Yeah no problem." 

We stand there a bit awkward, I give him a small smile and walk in. I can feel his presence behind me, "Is it all right if I accompany you? Unless you have friends here or for another reason I can go if you feel-". He went off in a small tangent.

"It's ok, it's ok."

We sit together and for this class the only needed material was once again a laptop. We talk a bit until I smell the cologne again. Was I going to be cursed with it? This time I had better self-control and I do not turn around. That was until Namjoon turned around. 

"Min Yoongi bro!" I turn around and my eyes meet the stranger from earlier until he breaks off the contact. I felt uneasy now.

"Yah you didn't tell me you had this class," Namjoon lightly punches him. "Yes I did, I texted you my schedule. Didn't you get your phone robbed last week?"

They continue having a conversation and I act dumb not knowing what to do. I began taking out my laptop again, setting it up, and making sure it had enough battery for this class and the next. I think lunch would be after the third class. Then I remembered Jin words.

He invited me to lunch with his friends. I know Namjoon is his friend, but that means if Namjoon is friends with the stranger, then the stranger may be there-

"Min-soo!", Namjoon calls my name. "Yes?", I reply startled. "Ah, this is my other friend, Min Yoongi." I quickly look up at him then back to Namjoon unsure of what to say. "Oh." I probably seemed very rude but I didn't know what to say and I got very awkward after remembering what I thought of him on the subway only for him to be in front of me.

Namjoon felt the weird tension but proceeded, "Yoongi this is Min-soo."  
"Right," Yoongi said. I knew he was looking at me but I was unsure of what to do.

"Are you going to sit with us?", Namjoon asked him. At that moment the three of us looked around the huge classroom. We hadn't noticed but while we spoke the class had filled up, until we noticed at the same time the only available seat was the one to my left.

"Um," I turn to Namjoon, "we can switch seats so you guys can sit together."

But it was too late the teacher walked in and Yoongi immediately sat down. At first I was nervous until I got lost within the class. I was very into language and cultures. It was the first day but the professor got straight to the point and I was already unaware of my surroundings.

~

The class was over within an hour. We all get up to leave and I follow Namjoon, Yoongi behind me. We get outside and I ask Namjoon "Uh what now?" "What class do you have next," I pull at my schedule. 

"Oh! Astronomy"

"I have that class for my 5th period.  
Yoongi what class do you have next?"

"Economics"

"So we're all going different places. Min-Soo do you know how to get to that class?"

"I have class with Jin next and he told me to follow him since we have the next periods together except for 6th. But we didn't actually choose a place to meet up so he can lead me."

"Ah, I'll call Jin, oh- my phone," he has a small flashback of his phone being stolen. "Yoongi can you call him? I have to go soon." He pulls out his phone and hands it to Namjoon. "Why can't you tell him directly?", Namjoon says annoyed.

"Hello? Jin, I met the friend you were speaking about. Yes ahu. I'm here with Yoongi too. But I have to go soon," then he turns his body a bit and whispers into the phone, "and I don't think Yoongi will help her."

He turns his body back,"We're by the huge fountain, the one near the library. Yes, all right. I'll see you at lunch." He hangs up and hands the phone back to Yoongi.

"Jin said he'll be here soon. I have to go Min-soo it was very nice to meet you. I'll see you at lunch as well. Bye Yoongi!", he starts jogging. I wave at him. I see Yoongi leave to his own class through the corner of my eye and I was relieved. I spot a bench by the fountain and take a seat. In the distance I see Jin.

"Were you waiting long?"

"No of course not."

***(will mean changing pov)

Min-soo and I were in our third period. Lunch would be soon but I remembered Namjoon's words.

"I don't think Yoongi will help her"

And it's then that I realized. I turned a bit to look at Min-soo. She was busy taking notes and I internally gasp.

She resembles her so much. It's why she looked familiar. I had just met her, but what Namjoon said now made sense.

"Is something wrong she asks?"

"No no, everything's all right. I got side tracked," I give her my best reassuring smile.

I'm sure Namjoon had noticed it too. Now I wondered how Yoongi would handle things. He wouldn't take out his anger on someone who doesn't have anything to do with it. But after what happened, he changed a lot, and I was uncertain of that now.

~

"So you've met Namjoon and Yoongi already, there's now four more friends for you to meet. Maybe you'll have classes with them too."

"All right, erm, what years are they in?"

"Well Yoongi, a friend you'll meet soon Hoseok, Namjoon, and I are second years."

"Then the other friends Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung are in their first year just like you."

We walked quietly and I can tell she was nervous, but I was scared.

I hope once the others saw her they kept their reactions to themselves.

We walked into the cafeteria and I saw everyone there but Yoongi.  
Hm...

We approached the table and the others greet me until they see Min-soo, their eyes widening. Namjoon knew it too but couldn't say anything. Knowing what they were thinking I immediately interrupt their thinking.

"Hi guys, this is Min-soo, it's also her first year."

***

The guys stared at me for a bit but immediately introduced themselves one by one as if it were a line

"Hello, nice to neet you I'm Taehying," I shake his hand, "It's nice to meet you." He was very handsome, I was mesmerized.

"My name is Hoseok," he smiled brightly. He made me happier just by seeing him in a non weird way

"Hi, my name is Jungkook," he seemed to be the shyst of them all as he immediately backed off as soon as he met me. The others teased him. "You're good at everything except meeting people," Namjoon joked. Jungkook gave him a death glare.

Last was another guy, not that I was complaining, named Jimin. He seemed very sweet, very angelic.  
"My name is Jimin," he's the last one to shake my hand.

"Do you already know Namjoon?", asked Taehyung. "Ah yes I met him this morning actually, Jin too."

"What about Yoongi?", it seemed like Hoseok was tempted to ask. Everyone stayed quiet and it was strange.

"Er, yeah I guess you can say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I had already seen him on a subway a month ago on our way to Seoul but we weren't introduced to one another," they all looked at each other as if they knew something. "Oh okay," said Taehyung.

"Where is he anyway?", asked Jungkook.

"I'm here."

"Ah where were you?", asked Jin.

"I was at the office asking about my schedule. They gave me a class I didn't want and there's no way I'm paying for it."

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?"

"At the moment, nothing. I'll just have to wait."

"Ah," says Jin but he didn't seem convinced.

"Well let's eat."

The weird tension from earlier had fallen and everyone began to eat in peace. Since I wasn't near Yoongi and his strange vibe I was feeling fine.

"So," I ask,"How did you guys meet?"

"Jimin and I met in highschool," Taehyung said.

"Then Namjoon and Yoongi met thanks to underground rapping. Hoseok, we thought he was cool as hell, he knew how to dance and everything. And Jungkook, he came along out of nowhere but stayed because he was fascinated with Namjoon," everyone laughs.

"But how is it that you guys came together. Was it not in college or-?"

"I don't know how it happened, but it was probably destiny," Namjoon smiles. All the boys holler embarrassed. 

I warmly smile, it was the first time I knew them but their friend group seemed to already be something I wanted. I'm not sure if it was selfish to think that.

"Tell us about yourself Min-soo," Jimin says.

"Uh, it's my first time in Seoul. My dad and I came here from Daejeon."

"Oooh, why Seoul?"

"I got accepted here, and it was actually cheaper moving here."

"I'll get straight to the point," said Taehyung. "Are you single?".

Jungkook punches him. "Ow?"

"I was just asking"

"Yah for what? Don't be rude," Jin scolds him. "Why do you always ask that question?"

"You already know why!"

"Yeah but she doesn't"

"So, don't take it the wrong way. He always asks that first because he's very how should I put it... flirtatious. Jimin too and none here want to give you a bad impression or do something that can be deemed wrong if you are seeing someone," Hoseok explains.

"Hoseok you're very affectionate too what are you talking about?", Jungkook exposes him.

"Ah I see. I am," I chuckle nervously. They catch on.

"See you already made her uncomfortable," Jimin says.

I quickly wave my hands frantically, "No no no, it's not that. It's just that I'm not really used to having guy friends," I stop myself. 'Wait are we even friends?', I thought to myself. As if though he read my mind, Namjoon said "Yes."

"Ah," I sigh nervous once more. "I've had guy friends before but not usually... affectionate?"

"We will never do anything that can possibly make you feel uncomfortable. We usually give people their space. Others we don't because there's some that pretend to not like the affection even though they do, like Yoongi."

I remember his presence and we all turn to look at him. He was looking down busy on his phone until he felt gazes upon him.

"What?", he asked.

~

That was my first day at uni. I had the most classes with Yoongi and Jin, with the others I had at least one class which was nice because now I knew someone in each class. It's been a month and it's finally the weekend but I'm still getting used to everything and everyone. My father had already found a job. But even after moving, I knew things wouldn't be okay.

My dad became an alcoholic after my mom left. My mom left us when I was 6. Unlike most cases, my father was never violent though. He was the only person who I had and he did everything in his power to raise me. Our financial situation wasn't the best before. I had to start working as soon as my age permitted me to, and I paid bills along with dad. 

We moved from place to place within Daejeon, apartment to apartment. Dad didn't want me to work, instead to focus on my studies. But I couldn't let him carry both of us alone on his back.

Besides I didn't mind. My life was school, work, eat, and sleep. I didn't have time for my social life. Of course, I had friends, but I wasn't one for parties, school events, etc. Especially dating. My last year in high school was over. I'm sure my first year of college will be similar to the years before, high school was nothing special.

Dad still wouldn't let me get a job. Although I have to admit that our financial situation was somewhat better than before. Me working wasn't something as urgent as back then. But I still felt like I had too.

Sometimes he would come back late from work, drunk. I knew he came home late because he went to the bar afterward. I never understood why. I thought it was work. Work can be a reason to drink I thought. But he still missed... mom. It had been a long time since she left us and my dad still cried over her.

I also wondered how he's able to love her so much. How can you love someone that much, and for so long after everything they did to you after they hurt you? I don't remember my mom much. Maybe that's why I don't care as much, well cry. I never needed her, but I never had the mother figure either.

It was already the weekend, I had time to relax a bit. But I stayed up late today. I was a night owl at heart and I would wait for dad.

I hear the door open. Then I hear a thud. I rush out of my room and see my dad in the doorstep. He wasn't able to stand up. There was no going back to being sober. He was lost in the alcohol. He was sobbing.

"She left m-me, because I wasn't good enough. Because I didn't have e-enough money. She l-lost interest in me," his tears were running down his face uncontrollably. "She just had t-to leave me for that rich b-bastard Mi-."

I had always heard the same thing but never the name of the rich bastard.

He falls to the ground unstable, but something was off. Something didn't seem right. He was pale, yellow, sweating. And I knew the time had come.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, dad," I shake him uncontrollably. I knew this would happen, but I didn't think so soon. I didn't know what to do. I run to my room and pick up my phone, my hands trembling. I call for an ambulance. Hopefully, they got here fast. I go back to my dad. You really had to drink for her until the end, huh? 

\- 

"Your father, he, his liver couldn't take it anymore. It was too much alcohol. He has cirrhosis" the doctor informed me. A tear runs down my face. No matter how much I begged him to stop drinking, he couldn't. And I blame her. 

I stay silent. That woman might've given me birth, but she would probably be the death of me. 

"Right now is not the best time to discuss it but it's better to get it out of the way. We are checking his information and you both have insurance right?" 

"Yes," I choke out. 

"That's very good then. The problem here is that he will need a liver transplant. 

My heart sinks to the ground. This couldn't be the end. 

"And how long would he be on the list for?" 

"It all depends Miss. Not everyone donates their organs and I can't tell you a certain period of time. It can be days, months," he got quieter as he finished his sentence. He continues talking, "Your father's condition isn't very well. It's possible for him to pass before he receives a transplant." 

I look at the ground, my tears hitting the surface below, "You said he needs a transplant, how much would that be?" 

The doctor gets quiet. Then sighs. 

"Look, I know you're very young. And you're the only relative. I know you're in school but," he pauses. 

"But?" 

"You'd have to pay. And what I'm saying is, it won't be cheap. Especially since it involves a transplant. And an urgent one too." 

"How much would it be?", I ask directly not wanting to hear the answer. 

"A liver transplant can be anywhere between $154,800 to $230,800" 

( a/n: the $ is in USD) 

I look down lost in deep thought. Where was I suppose to get all this money from? Rent was $600, plus additional bills about $100 more. I was going to have to work and earn dad's double. What was I gonna do? How was I going to pay all of this? 

The doctor hands me over documents. I sign them reading them thoroughly. I just had to get multiple jobs, it was gonna be fine. This shouldn't be hard. I could quit school and work. 

I fell asleep on the small couch, dad on the hospital bed. I heard a faint voice calling me. 

"Miss Jang (I haven't mentioned Min-soo's last name. Her full name is Jang Min-soo), there's someone here with a possible offer." 

"What?", I quickly stand up and clean my face. 

"Miss Jang, this is Mr. Min, the owner of this hospital," the man directs to another well-suited man next to him. He was wearing a suit, his hair was done back, his posture straight. He was a business man, you can also tell... rich not pointed out by the obvious fact he owned the hospital. 

"Miss Jang," he finally spoke up again. I look up to see a tall man well suited. I quickly get up, wiping my face. 

"Er yes?", I politely bow confused. 

"I have an offer for you." 

"An offer?," I repeated, "What type of offer?", I start speaking more clearly. "Who are you?", I immediately ask afterwards. 

"An offer worth accepting, and I am chairman Min. Do you know my son?", he asked his voice stern. 

"Which son do you speak of?", a son? 

"Min Yoongi", I stay there frozen. Yoongi was the last person on my mind. The guy from the subway, from my school? What twisted plot was this? 

"Well do you Miss Jang?", he asked again noticing my silence. 

"Yes?" 

"I have an offer to help you with the medical bills" 

"I'm sorry, but how do you know any of this? And not to be rude but why does it concern you?" 

"I'm rich, I know everything", he said in a boastful. Some thing immediately, deep in my gut, made me dislike him. 

"And what does that have to do with anything?" 

"I have access to everyone's information here in the hospital. I also know you go to my son's school." 

I had a weird feeling, but I ignored it, "and you being the chairman, what right does that give you to be invading others privacy?" 

He's taken aback by my response. Maybe he wasn't used to people talking back. I see the doctor look between the chairman and I and he walks away. 

"Oh Miss Jang, but my offer can help you lift this weight off your shoulders. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." 

My eyebrows raised. Why did he insist so much? What type of offer is this? 

"Sorry but what offer do you speak of?" 

"An offer that can help you, and it doesn't ask for much." 

"So what is it?", I made it sound as if though I wasn't interested. 

"Min Yoongi," 

I let my guard down. 

"W-what?" 

"Min Yoongi is the offer," I'm shocked. Was he trying to sell Yoongi right now? He does a fake cough and gets my attention again. 

"I'll pay you $100 for every hour you spend with him." 

"And how many hours is that?" 

"24/7" 

I start laughing, he really was trying to sell me Yoongi, Yoongi's time at least. 

"I'm sorry but I would be paid $100 for every hour spent with Yoongi?", I repeat in disbelief. This had to be a joke. 

"Yes" 

"What do you mean by 24/7? I always have to by his side?" 

"Correct," I stand there confused. 

"Wouldn't that be using Yoongi?" 

"No. Think about it as being his friend." 

"So I would be getting paid to be his friend?", I conclude. 

"No. There's no need to get ahead of ourselves nor see it that way. You're just going to be hanging out with him. That's all." 

"What about the 24/7? You're joking right?" 

"Is everything a joke to you Miss Jang? I'm making an offer. And I'm serious about it." Yeah, no kidding. 

"If I were to take the offer theoretically," I state not making it seem like I will, "how would the 24/7 thing work if you're not joking?" 

"You'd live with him," he said bluntly with no emotion. My eyes grew wide. Live with Yoongi? What? 

"What about our home? I have to pay for rent. I can't lose the place." 

"You won't be" 

"I won't be paying rent?", where in the world was this going. 

"Yoongi has his own home, you'll be living with him instead until your father is better of course. While you stay by his side, you'll be earning money necessary to pay the bills," he continues, "I own the apartments you live in too. I spoke with the manager I assigned there. You'll receive hiatus of money payment if of course, you agree. 

What type of luck is this? 

"And my belongings" 

"I'll have your belongings moved to Yoongi's" 

"B-but I haven't agreed to any of this" 

"Miss Jang, we all know an opportunity like this doesn't exist," he goes through the inside pocket of his suit and pulls out a card, "this is my information. Call me when you've made a decision." And with that, he turns away from the room leaving me perplexed. 

\- 

I feel the warm water comfort my body. This man made me an offer I couldn't reject. But I didn't want to use Yoongi. But I also wanted the best for dad. With this offer, I wouldn't have to quit school, I would continue my studies. I wouldn't be stressed. All I had to do was hang out with him, how hard can that be? 

I get out of the shower and change. I left my phone and that man's card on the kitchen counter. 

*Min Incorporated. **-****-***** * 

I reread the company name. Min. Yoongi's last name. The chairman of the hospital, that was his company. Why was I so slow? The man I had talked to was Yoongi's father. I take in the information. Silent for a while. 

Min. I had heard it before. But not from Min Yoongi. From my dad. I try recalling, all I remember hearing was "Mi". I shake it off. Many names began with Mi. 

I fiddle the cards between my fingers. I was thinking deeply about this and before I know it, I'm dialing his number. 

"Hello?" 

"Uh yes, it's Jang Min-seo" 

"Is this regarding the offer?" 

"Yes" 

"What's your decision?" 

"I accept". 

\- 

Mr.Min told me how I would receive the payments. At the end of every day, at exactly 12 am, I'd receive them. Every time I spent 24/7 with him. I asked if Yoongi would ever find out, he said no. I tried asking him why he would come up with such an offer, especially putting Yoongi through it. But he wouldn't answer that. 

I asked him about the moving in part, wouldn't it be strange to suddenly have someone else's belongings in your home? He lied and told Yoongi my father was one of his employees. A favorite one too. That I, his daughter needed a place to stay. Something was definitely going to go wrong. 

I hardly talked to Yoongi in this past month, how was I supposed to interact with him twenty-four hours a day seven days a week? I did the math, I would either have to spend a two month or three month period with him, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

~  
~

My head started spinning, I felt sick and dizzy. I kept thinking about how I was going to do this, if this was something worth doing. What I would tell the boys, what would happen to my dad. What would Yoongi say? Was dad going to get better? Would he approve of this? Many things ran through my head. 

I have enough and change into something warm. I feel the late night breeze hit my face as soon as I step outside. I had school tomorrow and I hoped the cold would help with my swollen eyes. I take in deep breaths but I still couldn't calm down. 

I step into a small restaurant and sit all the way in the back. Luckily there weren't many people. "One tteokguk and water please!" The server nods and brings me a water first. It was nearly 12 am and I walked somewhat far. It didn't matter, I'd eat something quick then leave. I rub my temples and shut my eyes close trying to make my new headache go away. 

"Oh!", I hear. I open my eyes and see Jin walking in. My eyes become a bit wide and I quickly clean my face hoping my eyes weren't swollen anymore. 

"What are you doing here this late?", he asked. 

"Just grabbing something for dinner and you?" 

"Ah I'm waiting for Hoseok but I'm not sure about whether he's coming or not," he approaches my table then his eyes seem to ask for permission to sit. I nod my head and he sits down. 

"Is everything all right?" 

"Yes," I lie hoping my eyes weren't swollen anymore. 

"Ya, you're lying," he crossed his arms. "You've clearly been crying." He sees me shift in my seat and frowns. "Look, you don't have to tell me what's going on but I am here for you all right?", he takes my hands within his. We look at each other a bit and I start breaking down once more. 

"Hey hey, it's going to be okay. We'll talk when you're done eating. Can I eat with you? I can cancel with Hoseok, I don't think he's going to make it anyway." 

"Ah yes, of course. But I don't want you to cancel any plans," I wave my hands to the side. 

"It's fine, I'll send him a message," he gives me a small smile and quickly types a message. A few short seconds later, Hoseok replies. Jin shows me the message. It read, 'Hey is it fine if I cancel?' 'Ah yes, yes. I'm sorry I was about to let you know I wouldn't make it, maybe next week? :')'. 

I smile a bit. 

"Anyway, what did you order?" 

"Tteokguk" 

"Great, I'll order that too." 

~ 

"Thank you so much for the meal but I told you I could pay for it," we were walking side by side down the street. I followed his lead, becoming nervous about what I was about to tell him remembering he was one of Yoongi's closest friends. What if he thought I was a gold digger? 

"No it's fine you can pay me back with friendship," we both smile at each other and I remember it was what he told me the first day we met. 

We were approaching a park and he sits on a swing. I sit in the swing next to him unsure of how to start. 

"Whenever you're ready," I take a deep breath after his words. 

"My dad, he's been having a drinking problem for nearly 12 years now," my legs sway to the movement of the swing, "that was after my mom left us when I was very young." 

Jin stays silent and I take that as a sign to continue talking. 

"He would always come from work drunk, always crying about my mom. Saying he wasn't good enough and that she left him and I for someone rich. Who? I have no clue." 

"You know, I always hoped that no matter how much my dad drank, nothing bad would happen to him. 'Just another night of drinking,' I thought. That was it. But Friday night," I pause feeling a lump beginning to form in my throat,"what I feared would happen, happened and I wasn't prepared for it." 

"He's at the hospital right now, and luckily we have health care, but the bill- He's going to need a transplant. And I don't know how long that will be but the doctor said he can pass before the transplant." I start crying not really noticing how many tears were running down my face. I swing a little harder and look at the night sky. 

Jin doesn't say anything for a while, he too slowly sways on the swing but eventually talks. 

"Ah I'm so sorry Min-soo, that's a lot to take in. I don't know how to comfort you." 

"Don't worry about that," I give him a small smile. 

"It's just that," I sigh out growing more nervous, "the transplant, it's- it's going to cost a lot and I was thinking about dropping out of school and work." 

He turns to look at me as if he was pleading me not to but doesn't say anything. 

"That was until someone came to the hospital and made me an offer." 

"An offer?" 

I quickly think things through of how I was going to tell him. I decide to not give names, and only do so depending on his reaction. 

"Yeah. T-they offered to pay the bill for my dad and I-" 

He happily but worriedly interrupts, "That's amazing though that way you don't have to drop out, but I suppose they want something in exchange?" 

"A very unexpected thing too," I laugh anxiously. 

"What is it?", he raises a brow. 

"They want me to spend 24 hours with someone, they'll pay me every hour to do so." 

Jin furrowed his brows as if he was lost in thinking, "That reminds me of something that happened with... Yoongi." 

I look at him as if though I were caught and my eyes said it all. Before I knew it, he was on his feet in front of me. He seemed to be in sudden dismay, "What!?" 

*** 

"What!?", I yell. This couldn't possibly be happening again. Min-soo looks back at me confused and scared. 

"Fuck," I start pacing around around the playground. Past events were going through my head. 

"Did you accept Min-soo?", I ask her desperately hoping the answer was no. 

"Yes," she says quietly. 

"Whaa, wow," I say in disbelief. "You're going to use Yoongi???" She gets up from the swing, crying a bit harder. 

"I didn't have another choice", she exclaimed. "My father is going to die and he needs a transplant!" She drops to the floor defeated. 

I look down at her not sure what to say. I kick the wood chips below me frustrated. 

"When is this starting?" 

"Friday," I hear her lips tremble. 

I felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. I remember the past and how badly this had affected Yoongi, how affected he still is. I couldn't do this to my own brother after seeing all of that, but a life was at stake here. 

I quickly call for a cab, needing to clear my head and deciding what was the best to do. Min-soo was still on the floor but I couldn't meet her face to face right now. 

"I called a cab for you, it'll come in about 10 minutes. I paid it already. I have to go," I immediately start walking home wondering what I was going to do as a friend and as a brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Jin didn't come to school the next day. The boys noticed something was wrong but I didn't tell them. I brushed it off telling them I was tired. The person I dreaded seeing was Yoongi, but I managed not to make eye contact once. During lunch I went to the library and cried in silence. The day was dragging on and I had a headache. I was planning on visiting dad but I had no energy and I wasn't able to completely face my reality yet. I get home and take a warm shower, I sit on the shower floor for a while until I hear I got a text. 

I get dressed and dry my hair. I check my phone and to my surprise it was Jin. 

-:what's your address?:  
:13th road XXX-XXX:- 

I don't ask any questions although my curiosity was killing me. It's over, he's going to bring Yoongi and tell him what's about to happen. His dad told me Yoongi must not find out and I would also like to keep it that way. 

A few moments later there's a knock on my door. I open it and I see Jin holding two bags. "I brought chicken and beer," he holds the bags up and gives me a smile. I open my door and let him come in, "Here you can place the food on the table." "Er, do you mind if we eat in the living room to watch TV?." "Oh no no." I let Jin choose a movie and we began eating. 

\- 

The movie is over and he asks to use the bathroom. I guide him to the end of the hall. I sit on the couch in a Iittle ball. Not once did he mention anything we spoke of yesterday and we only spoke about moments in the movie. It was comforting but terrifying. He comes back and sits back on the couch. 

"How's your dad?" "Um, I'm not sure. I didn't have the strength to pull myself together and see him that weak." "But you have to visit him eventually, he's going to feel lonely." I sigh, "I know," and look down at my hands. I suddenly feel warm. Jin pulls me into a hug, making me feel smaller than what I already do next to him. He does so protectively and carefully caresses my head. "I thought about the way I reacted yesterday, but you must understand it was for a good reason. I'm opposed to what you're going to do, but I know your situation is different and you're different. I pull away from his embrace and look up at him. 

"What do you mean different?" 

"Uf, it's not really my place to tell you and I doubt Yoongi will even if you do live with him but," he pauses ,"I'm scared history will repeat itself and Yoongi, You, would get hurt if things were to... escalate." I look at him confused by all of this. 

"Look, Min-soo. I, I don't agree with this at all. Me allowing you to do this is betraying Yoongi and it hurts me. But it also hurts to see you cry and I don't want your dad to... It's hard for me to be in this position but I'll tell you what. I'll be an accomplice to this. And it will be our secret, under one condition." 

"What is it?" 

"Don't let Yoongi fall in love you."

"What?", I'm taken back and sorta laugh. "What do you mean? I don't think that's going to happen. Don't you see how cold he is with me? Besides I don't think someone like him would be interested in me anyway." 

Jin looks at me as if he were to know something. "Look, I just don't want either of you two to get hurt." 

"And let's say that does happen? What happens next?" 

"You tell Yoongi the truth." 

I look down at the floor. "What if I just tell Yoongi the entire truth right now, that way I don't have to hide anything?" 

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea. And as much as I would like that to happen, you can't tell Yoongi. I hate myself for saying this, but if you tell him, you won't be able to get what you need and how else will you pay the bills without dropping out? Yoongi won't let it happen. Which is why I beg you, do what you need to do but don't let him fall for you. That's all I'm asking for." 

"Don't worry Jin, I won't let it happen." 

\- 

*** 

"She's going to be moving in with you." 

"What?", I ask my dad in disbelief. "How come?" 

"Do I really have to repeat myself? I already told you... Her father happens to be an employee of mine and I really liked him. She's going to be by herself you know." 

"Don't you think her moving in is literally an invasion of privacy? We don't even know each other well. It's going to be very uncomfortable." 

"I thought your apartment has two rooms?" 

"Uh, yeah it does," I become flustered. "So what about it? Why are you helping them anyway? You never seem to care about your employees. You never 'help' someone unless you need something from them. So tell me, what do you want from her now?" 

"Yoongi, the past is in the past, I will not tolerate disrespect. You already know I try doing what's the best for you. I didn't know things were going to end that way the last time." 

"Well I hope you're not doing it again." 

"I have no more to say, she'll be moving in Friday. Talk to her before she moves in all right?", my father hangs up the phone. I fall back into my bed. I had sudden flashbacks of what happened but I quickly shut them off then think of Min-soo. I know the guys saw it too. I saw it too. Something about Min-soo reminded me of her and it frustrated me. I detest her. I detest her with all my being. I know what happened wasn't Min-Soo's fault but I can't help but feel as if it were. 

They seemed too alike in some ways and it bothers me. I don't want Min-soo in my life. Why is all of this even happening? Isn't she with Jin? It looks like she was crying yesterday and Jin wasn't here. 

*** 

Jin left after our the other night. "Don't let him fall in love with you," his words repeated in my head. And every time they did, I laughed at the thought of that. It was never going to happen. Besides who falls in love in just 2 to 3 months? 

Things seemed to be nearly normal again at school. Jin and I were on good terms and the boys seemed content. The only difference was that tomorrow I would have to move in with Yoongi and we haven't talked about it. Does he even know about it? I don't want to show up at his house without him knowing. I've caught him glancing at me lately which was the most attention he's given me. I have five classes with him 1st, 2nd, 5th, 6th, and 7th. And in all five we made eye contact at least once this past week. 

It was almost the end of the day, just two more periods to go and I could go home, my last day of peace really before I move in tomorrow. I keep forgetting about it. It seemed unrealistic. By now I had my way around school memorized. I didnt have this period with Jin. I approach the class and see Yoongi waiting outside leaning against the wall. My heart starts beating fast and I walk a little faster hoping to somehow get past him. Was he even waiting for someone? 

I hold my breath as I'm about to walk in but he stops me. "Min-soo?". I'm still holding my breath. I turn around and meet him face to face for the first time after a while. "Yoongi?" I see his features once again. They were still beautiful like that one time on the train. 

"My dad already told me that you're moving in," he replied somewhat cold. "Uh yeah, yeah tomorrow." He gets off the wall and comes closer to me. He towered over me and I looked up to meet his face. I was nervous yet I couldn't look away from his gaze. "Do you need help moving?", his hands were in his pockets and one of his legs shook up and down. "No, not really. I mean I don't have lots of things. It'll just be a f-few stuff." "Ok. Do you have my address?" 

I feel myself turn red at those words for some reason. "Yeah, yeah." "You're moving in after school?" "Yes."  
"Okay, I can give you a ride to your apartment tomorrow after-school so we can head to mine." "O-ok".  
"All right." He walks into class and leaves me outside alone. I freeze but recollect myself and walk into class and sit in my usual spot. I noticed Yoongi wasn't sitting where he usually does but closer. For the remainder of the day, however, he ignored me as if we never talked. I take it all in wondering how I was going to deal with this for a couple of months.

~  
~

By the time I knew it I was in his car. He asked me for directions to my apartment. We park into the familiar parking. "Do you want me to help you get your stuff?"

"Um no it's ok. You can wait here. Some of my things are already packed," I say it biting my lip and looking away. "I'll be right back." I get out of his car and walk towards the apartment complex. I can feel his stare stabbing into my back. I try walking calmly but miserably failed. Soon I was out his sight and I take a deep breath.

I unlock my door and walk to my living room, where some of my things were in a small bag and a suitcase. I grab them and before locking the door, I turn around and take a look at the apartment. It's only been a month that we lived here and I got used to it. But it's only been a month and things haven't been so well. I sigh and walk away. As I approach I see Yoongi leaning by his car. When he sees me he opens the trunk and helps me put my things away.

"Thank you," I sorta whisper. But he doesn't say anything and he heads back to his seat. I take that as a cue to do the same. He starts driving and the silence is unbearable. I suddenly see us approach a building. But it seemed to be the back of it. Were these the apartments where he lived at? He abruptly stops.

I blink and I suddenly in a quick movement hear my seat belt be unbuckled and my seat is lowered back. I'm in a laying position, I quickly look up trying to regain my breath in an attempt to process how it happened. In front of me is Yoongi once more towering over me. 

His body is on top of mine but not touching it and one hand is on the handle of the door and the other by my seat belt lock. I feel his breathing. My heart begins beating quicker I don't understand what's happening.

He bores his eyes into mine with a gaze so intense it physically hurt.

"What's w-rong," I manage to breathe out.

He continues to stare at me then chuckles. "You didn't really think I was going to let you stay at my place did you?"

"I'm not naive," he remarks.

"Look I don't like the situation either."

I feel my face burn and my eyes beginning to get teary.

He ignores what I say, "Now you have two options. I don't know what my father is doing, but I'm telling you right now I will find out. I can either take you back to your apartment where you can call it all off in front of me, or you can stay in this hotel. I don't know what you're getting out of this and I frankly don't care as long as you stay away from me."

My chest is heaving up and down quickly sometimes touching his. I push him off me then slap him. 

"Who do you think you are!?," I remark breathing heavily I sit up and open the door. I stand outside real quickly and let the air touch my face to cool off. I walk to the trunk hoping it's open and luckily it is. I grab my few things and quickly speed up nearly running.. I go towards the front of the hotel where I can see the reception desk. 

I hear a honk and to my luck it's a taxi. "Do you need to go somewhere?", the taxi driver asks. "Y-yes," I get in throwing my stuff in the back seat. "Can you please just drive," I say in an uneven voice. "Do you need help miss?". "No no. I need to call someone. We'll probably go with them.

I take my phone out of my small bag and quickly dial Jin's number. It rings for a few seconds and he picks up. "J-jin-"

"Min-soo, what's wrong?"

"Can you quickly send me your address?"

"My address?", I hear him blush through his voice. 

"Yes please. "

"Is everything ok? I sent it."

I hear my phone vibrate and I see his address appear. "I'll probably be there in about 10 minutes in a taxi," my voice breaking.

We quickly get to his place and I see Jin already waiting outside. I turn to the taxi drive and pay him, "Thank you so much."

I open the back door and Jin right away helps me get my things off. He walks me to his apartment room. He quickly unlocks the door and sits me on the couch. He looks at my things in his living room catching up.

"Wasn't today the day you were supposed to move in with Yoongi?"

"Yes," I suddenly begin crying. Jin comes to my side and soothes my shoulders as a way to calm me down. 

"Tell me what happened."

~

Jin looks down deep in thought. 

"Do you want me to take you back to your apartment." I nod my head no, still visibly upset and ashamed of what happened. 

"Can I stay the night here?", I turn to him with a pleading look. I see his Adam's apple move and his face turns a bit red. "Dah, wouldn't you prefer if I took you back?" 

"No what if he goes to my apartment? I technically ran away from him. I don't wanna see him right now."

"Ah I see. Yes that's okay but I only have one room."

"It's ok! I can sleep on the couch I don't mind." 

"No no, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch instead. Do you have a change of clothes."

"Yes I have my pijamas."

He shows me his room and tells me where the bathroom and kitchen is in case I need anything. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry for bothering you and making my problems yours." 

He nods and walks closer to me. He brings his hand to my face and caressed it. "Don't apologize okay? Well I'm going to leave now so you can change and go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say back and he locks and closes the door. He was a gentleman. I get changed and climb onto his bed catching whiffs of his cologne and scent. I wrap myself up under his blankets thinking about what happened. Was I really going to be able to do this? But if I don't my dad can pass away. I take a deep breath contemplating how I'll get through this. 

I breathe in and out repeating that scene in my head. 

I suddenly get a notification. 

-Mr Min: You can't save your Dad if you spend your time with Kim Seokjin instead of Yoongi.


	6. Chapter 6

I begin to read the message over and over trying to understand what I just read. The temperature in the room begins to get colder. My breath becomes uneven and my hands begin to shake a bit. I look at the only window in the room but luckily the curtains were closed. I sighed in a tiny relief. This meant I was being stalked to see if I was doing my part. 

My first thought is to keep it to myself, but I reconsidered and decided I was going to tell Jin. I don't think Yoongi's father would do me some type of harm, but if he were, I wouldn't want Jin to suffer because of me. I open the door and go to the living room where I see Jin trying to make himself comfortable.

"Oh hey did I wake you up? I'm sorry I'm trying to fix the pillows-"

"Jin"

"Yes?", he turns to me curiously. I sit on the couch waiting for him to do the same, once he does I hand him my phone to read the message. I see his eyes going over it more than once until he looks up and meets my eyes. "He can't be serious," he says in a serious voice. "Does this mean I'm being followed?", I asked. Jin starts pacing around the living room, one hand on his forehead whispering "Oh God," over and over again.

He finally takes a deep breath and looks at me again. "This is going to be really hard, you really have no choice but to be with Yoongi." I start inhaling and exhaling biting my bottom lip. "Will I be able to?," I ask outloud but the question was really meant for me. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to." 

"Have you visited your dad?"

"No not yet. But I've decided to go see him tomorrow. I haven't seen him in nearly a week."

"Min-soo, this is going to be up to you. Maybe once you see your father, you'll be able to do know what you're going to do."

"Yeah you're right," I look down but then get up. "Anyway I'm going to try and sleep. I need to clear my head and see what I'll be doing. Luckily it's the weekend."

"All right, remember I am here for you," Jin waves goodbye from the couch.

"Thank you, me too," I smile and walk away.

~

It is Saturday and I'm back in my apartment. Jin had made me breakfast before giving me a ride back. Truth be told I wasn't really able to sleep last night. I had a lot on my mind and today I dreaded seeing my dad. I take a shower, change, and brush my teeth. 

I get on the bus to the hospital. Once outside I look up at the various stories. I slowly count them to make time before going in. I start getting a weird feeling but I shake it off. I finally decided to enter. I take the elevator to my dad's floor. I go to the reception before going to his room. Once I am outside I took a deep breath. I slowly open the door where I see my dad laying on the hospital bed. He looks weak, more than before if that's even possible. He looks up upon hearing the door close. When he sees me he smiles but soon starts to cry.

"Oh Min-soo," he stretches his arms out to me. "I thought you wouldn't forgive me. I'm so sorry for drinking. After all those times you told me stop and I didn't not even for you," he says hugging me tighter with each word. "Please forgive Min-soo it's all my fault. I brought us here for a new start and look at what I've done." My eyes begin to water but I quickly swallow the lump in my throat and do my best to not cry.

"Dad," I respond in a soft voice,"I'm not mad."  
I grab his hand and put it on my face. "It's okay dad I promise. I just needed a bit of time to recollect myself before coming to see you."

"How do you feel? How are the doctors treating you?"

His voice shaky and teary he says, "I'm okay-", he starts coughing, "I'm better now that you're here," he gives me a gentle smile. "How have you been is school okay? What have the doctors said?"

"School is fine don't worry," I only answer one question. "Have the doctors told you anything?"

"No, not yet. But I think they're doing it to not worry me. I don't know Min-soo. I'm so sorry for doing this to you."

"Min-soo, I'll try my best to get out of here. I know the bills must be high right no-"

"Oh God, no the bills," he cries in distress. "Have you gotten any bills Min-soo?"

"Uh, not really," I tell the truth. There weren't many bills, yet. "Don't worry Min-soo," he takes both of my hands between his. "I'll do my best."

"Just focus on getting better okay? Don't worry about how quick you need to recover take your time."

There's a sudden knock on the door, the doctor from a few days ago walks in. "Ah Ms. Jang, it's good to see you again. May we talk outside?" 

"Yes, dad I'll be right back." He nods his head yes still upset.

"Erm yes?"

"It's about your dad's health," those words again make my heart sink. "With the care he's been given he isn't as bad as when we brought him in however, that transplant is urgent."

"Have there been any donors?"

"No not yet, and those on the list to receive an organ haven't changed. The first days your dad has been receiving treatment have been free, but soon the bills will begin to come. Do you have any possible means of paying for them?"

I stay quiet a bit. Do I?

"Yes," I say confidently but I'm rather unsure. 

"Well that is good news Ms. Jang, until next time." 

With that he walks away. I go back into the room. "What did he say?", my dad immediately asked. "Not much, he was just telling me about the medicines you were receiving and stuff."

"Why not just say it in front of me?"

"I don't know," I shrug my shoulders. "Anyway..."

~

My dad and I spoke for about two hours. The entire time I tried my best to keep in any tears I had. "It's time for me to go okay? I'll try and do my best to come more often. I'm sorry for not coming sooner, you must've been lonely."

"No, don't apologize thank you for coming."  
I give him one last hug and kiss his forehead, with that I leave the room. I start walking slow thinking of everything we spoke about. Once I was back at the entrance, I felt the air hit my face. When it did I started crying and letting out everything I had built up inside. I squat on my knees trying to calm myself down not caring if anyone saw me in this state.

"So you weren't lying," I heard a familiar voice. 

***

"Who do you think you are!?"

She slaps me hard enough for me to nearly lose my balance but the seat from under me catches me. When I opened my eyes I noticed she was gone, her door and trunk left open. 

"Ugh," I groan. I too get out of the car and try going after her. I supposed she went towards the hotel, I run there but it was too late. I see her inside the taxi driving away to who knows where. I think of her apartment, maybe she was going back like I told her too. I run back to my car and drive to her apartment. Once inside the parking lot I wait for the taxi to arrive. I waited an hour and not one passed. I think it was clear she didn't come home.

~

I took a shower with hot water, it burned my skin but it felt good. I repeat what happened over and over wondering if I went to far and the look of confusion on her face... also her eyes beginning to become teary. I finish showering and make myself dinner. I'm sure my dad was up to it again, lying. Was she going to use me too? Or was I too caught up in the past? Was her father really in the hospital? My thoughts are interrupted by a phone call, it was my dad.

"Hello?," I say not in the mood to speak to him.

"Has Ms. Jang settled in with you?"

I go silent contemplating what to say, "What hospital is her father at?"

"Seoul Hospital, why?"

"She's at the hospital. If that's all I got to go."

"Are you seriously that mad at-"

I hang up not wanting to hear it.

Seoul Hospital, could she have gone there?

~

With nothing else to do, I was going to prove her and my father were lying. I decided to park in front of the entrance where I was able to see who went in and out. It had been nearly an hour when I see Min-soo. I'm a bit shocked and begin to see what she's doing. She's staring at the entrance then I see her look up for a while until she finally goes in. I stay here, maybe my father knew I'd come and he let her know. I decided to wait until she comes out.

Two hours pass and I finally see her come out. She's walking slowly then stay stills. Immediately she comes down to the ground and begins to cry hiding her face behind her hands squatting low on the ground. "What is she doing?", I say outloud. People coming in and out of the hospital turn to look her in pity, she was outside a hospital after all. With hesitation I get out of the car and make my way to her.

I stand above her. "So you weren't lying," I saw, a tiny bit of relief in the pit of my stomach. 

***

I look up at him in distraught and quickly get up. "What are you doing here?", I angrily say. 

"You weren't lying," he says again not answering the question.

"No!", I shout people turning once more. "And I had no reason to!", I start walking away back to the bus stop, now letting out my anger on him. I can hear him walking behind me until he catches up grabbing my arm and turns me. "Stop touching me, I didn't give you permission you pervert!" "Hey whoa whoa, I may be many things but I'm not a pervet," he let's go. I roll my eyes and turn to walk again but he blocks my way, "Where are you going?" "It's none of your fucking buisness. Now get out of my way, I'm going to miss the bus."

"Come home with me," he says. I stop in my tracks and turn back to him. "What?"

"I'm sorry for thinking you were lying. Okay, I said it. I'm sorry," it was clear he didn't like apologizing. I stared back into his eyes suddenly remembering my father's weak figure. My eyes begin to water again and I start crying. I cover my face letting it out. He was silenced but stayed by myself until I finished. I catch my breath and I manage to say, "I don't think I can trust you." It's ironic for me to say, since I was the one who was deceiving him. Of course not about everything, but something.

He laughs, "And you think I can trust you? I meet you on a metro. I don't even know you that well next thing I know we go to the same school, your friends are my friends and now my father is asking me to bring you into my home. I'm just scared he'll do it again-", he stops himself.

"D-do what?"

He gives me a small smile, "It's none of your business." I chuckle at that. "I'll take you back to my apartment so won't have to cry alone.


End file.
